The More Things Change
by Peaceblossom26
Summary: Will having her partner stay for the weekend while works being done at his house be a disaster or something special. Bonkers/ Miranda friendship/slight romance. Takes place after Bonkers change.


The More Things Change…

The California sky was clear as can be as Miranda opened her eyes hearing her phone ring. It was Friday morning, the start of the weekend. She sat up, the sheets sliding down her arms and reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Miranda." A familiar voice said on the other end of the line.

"Hey Bonkers." She glanced at the clock on the wall and ran a hand through her pale blonde her. "It's seven in the morning. Why are you calling so early?"

"Well, you see some guys are doing work on my apartment today and I told them since I'm a Toon I don't mind hanging around but they suggested I find a place to stay for the weekend."

"Work?" She asked.

"Painting and some electrical stuff."

Miranda rolled her eyes a moment then smiled. "Oh I see."

"I'd Jitters but he's on vacation and Dr. Von Drake is busy with his work."

Miranda stretched and breathed out. "You can stay here if you like."

"Really, awesome possum. I promise I won't be a bother." Bonkers told her.

"No problem." Miranda said then yawned. Miranda saw the time on the wall after hanging up. "I might as well get up."

It had been three months since Bonkers change, and Miranda still wasn't sure if the poor guy was actually ok with it. She knew Bonkers was shocked and devastated at first after he woke up in the hospital and his body was not the same as it was before. He was heartbroken at the thought of not being a 'real' Toon anymore. Sure he was still an orange bobcat with the ears and a tail but he knew there were so many things about his new body he was surprised about and would take him a while to get use to.

Miranda finished getting dressed and made herself a cup of coffee. She breathed out. She felt like she was preparing for war. She had to get through the weekend with Bonkers at her place. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door, knowing this would be a weekend she would never forget.

As their shift ended, Bonkers was excited and Miranda dreaded the thought of the weekend ahead. She remembered years before when she had stayed at Bonkers place. A house of fun was more like a house of zaniness. He had toon objects everywhere. The tissue box, the soap, the toilet brush, even his fuzzy lavender slippers were alive. She was glad to get back to her place after that.

They walked into a market and Bonkers immediately ran for a shopping cart. "Be right back." He sped off with the cart and Miranda shook her head.

"He seems chipper." She said to herself. "It's good to see him happy again. He was so depressed after his change. He's finally coming to understand his life isn't over."

She grabbed some tooth paste and clothing detergent and headed for the cash register. She saw Bonkers jump to another line and pay for some stuff. "I wonder what's all that stuff he bought." She saw Bonkers head towards a checkout line and pay for his groceries. He waved at her as he headed towards the automatic sliding doors. But the with his speed, the sensor didn't activate soon enough and the bobcat smacked right into the doors, two oranges falling to the floor. Bonkers shook his head and smiled as the doors finally opened, and Miranda shook her head.

Outside, she jogged over to him in the parking lot. "Hey, are you alright? What's the big hurry." She asked humorously.

Bonkers gave her a silly grin. "I just need to work on something."

Miranda eyed him curiously, her brown eyebrows furrowed slightly, a half smile on her face. Then she squared her shoulders and put a hand to her hip. "I thought you promised to behave."

Bonkers gave her a huge smile. "I know I know. No zaniness. Trust me Miranda. I think this weekend will be one you'll never forget."

One look at his big blue eyes, Miranda couldn't help but trust him. But she knew this weekend was be a lot more then the quiet relaxing one she hoped for.

At 8:00pm, Bonkers was in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee. Somehow he had gotten use to the human drink and he was able to keep himself under control after drinking it.

"Ok Bonkers. I'm leaving. I'll be back soon."

Suddenly Bonkers ears drooped. "Leaving. Where?"

"Sarah from the shooting range asked if I'd see a movie with her tonight. She's getting through a breakup, so I figured why not." Miranda saw the sad look in Bonkers eyes. She walked over to the island counter. "We'll hang out tomorrow, I promise." And with that she ruffled his honey blonde hair. Their eyes met a moment. Then she took her keys. "I'm sure you'll be ok here." She smiled lightly. "See you later."

Bonkers came out from behind the counter and waved as the door shut. He walked into the living room and sunk onto the couch. "I thought she's love the dinner I planned." Then suddenly the bobcat smiled as he jumped to his padded fuzzy feet.

"I know, I'll finish her laundry then I'll bake the cake tonight instead of tomorrow. Boy will Miranda be surprised. I can't believe it's been so long already. It feels like just yesterday." He gave a slight dreamy look.

The orange nearly six foot tall bobcat jumped up with a big smile. "This will be great."

Bonkers ran into the back room and started the laundry machine. He grabbed a load of clothes and tossed them into the machine along with the detergent and turned the dial. "Now to start the cake." He ran off, leaving the lid of the machine open.

Bonkers hummed to himself cheerfully as he prepared everything for the cake.

The last shots echoed in the small shooting gallery. Miranda smiled before taking off her noise canceling earphones. Ran a hand through her bangs as the woman beside her marveled at the poster that came sliding towards her. Every major point met with perfect accuracy. Miranda put a hand to her hip. "Wow Sarah, remind me to stay on your good side." The two ladies laughed at that. "I think a movie is starting soon, let's get going."

The lively music really perked up the mood as Bonkers pranced around the kitchen preparing the cake. "Chocolate swirl, Miranda's favorite." He smiled as he watched the cake through the glass oven window. "She'll be so surprised when she gets back."

As Bonkers tided things up in the kitchen while he waited for the cake to get done; the laundry machine was shaking. Suddenly sparkling suds started to form at the top rim of the machine. The suds got bigger and puffier and soon they started spilling onto the floor.

Bonkers went to open the refrigerator when he stopped, his hand on the handle. He saw a photo stuck with a magnet. A warm smile graced the tall bobcats face. "Wow." He said quietly as he gently took the photo into his hands. "I almost forgot about that." He ran a finger along the photo a moment. "We took this photo the first Christmas after Lucky left. I can't believe she still had it all this time." He leaned against the counter as he looked at the sweet photo.

He remembered it was the first Christmas after Lucky and left for Washington and Bonkers was feeling really down. But his new partner was determined get the toon to smile.

There was music and food and dancing, all of which Bonkers usually enjoyed. But Bonkers was too sad to enjoy himself, he had missed Lucky too much.

He remembered when Miranda showed up at the party. The first time he had seen her in anything other then a police uniform. He had to admit she lovely as ever in a simple royal blue dress and a red flower pinned in her pale blonde hair.

He tried to enjoy himself, but it was hard because he had missed Lucky and all the great times they had together.

"Hey partner." Bonkers heard. He saw Miranda smiling at him. "You okay?" She gave him a sympathetic smile."

Bonkers looked up at his partner, remembering Lucky, but also remembering how she had helped him a great deal in Lucky's final case in L.A. Bonkers put a hand on her shoulder. "I will be."

Andrew, another young officer came by with a camera. "Hey guys. Say Merry Christmas."

Miranda smiled and tossed her arms around Bonkers. The toon couldn't help but laugh a little and the two smiled for the camera.

"Merry Christmas."

Bonkers shook his head as he brought himself back to the present. "Wow, I can't believe it's been that long."

"Seven years today. I can't believe it. Seven years ago on this very day I met Miranda. She's always been a great partner and an awesome friend. I think she'll love my surprise."

Bonkers heard the timer and took the cake out of the oven set it on the counter to cool. He stirred the frosting and frosted the cake. He carefully wrote the message on the cake and tossed a handful of sprinkles on top. He put it in the fridge then suddenly he saw the rug near the back room was wet.

"Oh No." He ran to the back room and opened the door. The soapy suds were waist high. "What happened. If Miranda sees this she'll have a fit."

The bobcat swam through the suds to find a something to clean up the mess. Just as Bonkers finally got the suds to floor level, and he could tell the rugs were ruined, he heard Miranda walk in.

"Bonkers! What happed here." Like she really didn't know. "I came in and saw water by the back door."

Bonkers tried his best to soak up the water. But it seemed impossible. He knew the floor was done for. The bobcat was to tired to even try and make an excuse. He simply sat there on the damp floor, ears hanging. "I'm sorry Miranda. I don't know why I always make mistakes like this. I wanted this night to be perfect. And now it's ruined." He got up and walked past her and took his bag from the closet.

Miranda saw him. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I won't blame you for not wanting me here. I'll just go sleep on my front lawn."

Miranda breathed out. She couldn't understand why she couldn't be angry at him. She went over to him quickly and took the bag. "You're not gonna sleep on your front lawn." He looked at her and was surprised to see her smiling.

"But water, I-" She stopped him. "That machine is as old as the hills. It was bound to go crazy sooner or later. I guess tonight was the later. It's not your fault."

His eyes sparkled warmly as he looked at her. She hugged him. "Oh Bonkers." She ruffled his hair. "I never stay angry at you anyway."

Miranda grabbed the floor mats and some dry towels and headed back to the laundry room. "I'll call a repair guy tomorrow. In the mean time help me clean the floors."

Bonkers jumped up with a smile. "You got it."

Later, Bonkers and Miranda sat in the living room, finishing their food.

"Bonkers thank you so much for dinner. It was great. But why all the fuss?" Miranda asked honestly.

"Just a little something special for my bestest best friend." Then the tall bobcat flashed her his Hollywood grin. "And it's not over yet." Miranda eyed humorously.

Bonkers disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a candle lit chocolate cake. Bonkers smiled and Miranda was totally surprised indeed.

"What is this?"

Bonkers set the cake down the coffee table. Bonkers straightened out his t-shirt and smiled warmly at her as he took her hand in his. "Miranda, Happy Seventh Anniversary."

His blue eyes were warm and gentle. "Seven years ago we meet, on what was the worst day of my life. I thought Lucky was gone. But you were there and did everything you could to keep me together. And then we became partners. And through all the arguing and misunderstanding-"

She knew where he was going with this. She took his other hand smiling. "and the laughs and fun too."

Bonkers smiled again. "You were always there. You never ran away. And that's why you're my very best friend."

Miranda hugged him tight. The first real hug since his change. And it felt wonderful. Bonkers held her close, his gloved hands on her back, her chin on his shoulder.

"Bonkers, you'll always be my best friend." She said gently.

They back and smiled at one another. A silence passed between them, then Bonkers let her go and pointed to the cake. "I knew you'd like chocolate, I remembered it was your favorite."

Miranda breathed out and smiled. "It sure is." Bonkers cut the cake and gave her the first piece.

They stood there with their cake in hand. "To seven wonderful years and many more."

They sat on the couch eating cake and sharing stories from the past seven years they were partnered together. Truly an odd couple. A human woman and a toon bobcat who both worked to uphold the law and keep L.A. safe.

Everyone's book is written differently, and differences are what make the world spin.

The End


End file.
